This invention relates generally to crossbows and more particularly to a cabling arrangement that provides for more balanced forces.
Crossbows are generally known in the art. Crossbows typically include a bow assembly portion mounted on a stock portion, which typically includes a string latch and trigger assembly for holding a drawn crossbow string and selectively releasing it.
When a bow portion comprises a compound bow, often multiple cables are held away from the shooting axis by a portion of the stock. In general, an aperture or slot is simply provided in the stock, and the cables move through the aperture or slot as the bow is drawn and/or fired.
There remains a need for crossbow cabling arrangements that provide for a more balanced crossbow system.
There remains a need for crossbow cabling arrangements that reduce wear on cables routed through the stock.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.